


TEST

by RadioData



Category: No Fandom
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioData/pseuds/RadioData
Kudos: 1





	TEST

The moment passed. Potter's gaze slipped downwards. He mumbled an apology, slipped off the couch and climbed the stairs, all without saying another word. 

Severus stopped glaring after him suspiciously only after he heard the door to his guest room close softly. 

* * *

_ Hey Hermione,  _

_ I hope you're doing well. How's France? I wish I could go sometime. I've always wanted to see another country.  _

_ There was an accident with my relatives. Everything's taken care of, but I'm not with them right now. I ran away, and Dumbledore sent Snape after me to make sure I didn't make more trouble.  _

_ I don't know when I'll go back.  _

_ How much longer are you gonna be away? Maybe we can meet up at Diagon Alley soon.  _

_ I miss you guys. I can't wait until the summer is over. _

_ Harry _

* * *

Harry had planned to test the waters. He was tired of Snape dishing out threats without ever going through with them. He was tired of Snape giving him vague, unhelpful instructions. He was tired of feeling like balancing on a wire, like every step might plunge him into a free fall.

He'd meant to test the waters to make Snape show his true colors and get rid of the uncertainty. 


End file.
